<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Back to Me by violetstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874905">Come Back to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetstars/pseuds/violetstars'>violetstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski, Witcher - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Injury Recovery, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetstars/pseuds/violetstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought she was going to die.</p><p>Three vampires. And it was a pain even to kill one. </p><p>She saw her life flash before her eyes and all that was there were the two people that have given her unconditional love.<br/>---<br/>In which Ciri is mortally wounded and Geralt and Yennefer heal her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come Back to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set after the ending of Wild Hunt with Ciri as a witcheress and Geralt and Yennefer retire to Toussaint.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She thought she was going to die.</p><p>Three vampires. And it was a pain to even kill one.<br/>
---<br/>
The contract was simple: slay the beast that plagued Lindenvale. Most of the townspeople had described the monster as large, almost shadow-like, and stood on its hind legs. It only came during nightfall and left its victims as cold, pale corpses who had not a single ounce of blood within them. </p><p>Ciri had been confident, knowing that most of Velen’s towns had only lower-class monsters. She thought it must be some form of lower vampire that could easily be slain with fast strokes of her oiled sword and a dose of black blood. </p><p>However, she expected it to only be one monster. Not three.<br/>
---<br/>
A nosebleed, a piercing headache. Possibly a broken arm. Gods. She could barely stand. She had killed two already. One had thrown her against an oak tree, and she had hit her head hard enough to hear a crack. The other had charged at her, and she had barely parried its slash with her sword.  </p><p>She was stupid for accepting this contract. Though two lay dead at her feet, the third vampire had turned invisible. Her chest heaved with the effort, and she vainly tried to protect herself. There was a whistle in the wind and a faint growl--</p><p>Too late. </p><p>The katakan appeared from behind and sank its teeth and claws into her shoulder, injecting its venom straight into her veins. </p><p>She cried out, and ripped herself away from its grasp, tearing her shirt along with skin and flesh. The monster hissed, yet was too slow to jump back. She only needed a moment of vulnerability, and she seized it with everything she had. </p><p>Ciri forced herself to swing her sword in an upwards vertical strike, just as Geralt had taught her, and Zireal found its mark. The katakan was sliced clean in half, and she staggered with the effort, almost falling again. </p><p>Silence. Only the sound of wind rustling through the forest. </p><p>She sighed, then tried to take a step forward only to fall on one knee. The adrenaline coursing through her had numbed the pain. Now, as her heartbeat slowed, her arm, shoulder, and her head throbbed and burned. She tried to steady herself, yet failed as her vision slowly faded in and out. </p><p>She was going to die. Right here. In the middle of a forest with only the howling wolves to find her corpse. No one would even know she would be dead. </p><p>
  <i>No.</i>
</p><p>Her head was pounding, her arm bent in an inhuman angle, blood flowing profusely from her shoulder.</p><p>And still, she found the strength to stand. </p><p>
  <i>Not yet.</i>
</p><p>Ciri concentrated. Trying to focus on the place that she knew could be her saving grace. </p><p>A gust of heat.</p><p>A green flash.<br/>
----<br/>
She landed forcefully on the dining room table. The impact had winded her, and she coughed, spurting blood. </p><p>“Ciri!”</p><p>Yennefer’s cry seemed so close, yet so far away. Her vision swam, fading in and out. She felt warm hands on her stomach, heard an incantation, then a cooling sensation enveloping her whole body. The pain wasn’t so bad anymore. </p><p>Her voice tried to form words, but the world spun underneath her: spinning and spinning. </p><p>She vomited and collapsed, eyes rolling back into her head. </p><p>Everything went dark.</p><p>---<br/>
Geralt was sharpening his swords when he heard a loud crash, then Yennnefer’s scream. The whetstone immediately dropped to the floor as he stood and ran towards the sound of her voice--both swords clenched tightly in his grip.</p><p>“Yen?!” He stopped in the middle of the doorway, the scene in front of him making his body involuntarily step back in shock.</p><p>Ciri was covered in blood. Everything, everything around her was soaked in blood. His vision swam while the <i>thud thud</i> of his heart grew louder and louder. Faster and faster. </p><p>“Geralt!”</p><p>He snapped back from his reverie to hear Yennefer. Her voice--never had he heard such desperation. Terror. Fear. </p><p>“She’s dying, Geralt! I need your potions! Swallow, White Gull, <i>quickly</i>!” </p><p>His legs moved, and he quickly ran to the basement. There was nothing, nothing that mattered more than the life of his daughter.<br/>
--</p><p>
  <i>Help.</i><br/>
<i>Help me.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yen.</i>
</p><p><i>Geralt.</i><br/>
--</p><p>“Mother…”</p><p>Pain. Everything, everything made her feel pain. </p><p>It was a void of chaos, of loud cacophonies that must have been Geralt and Yennefer trying to heal her. Her eyes were still shut tight, yet her mind drifted in and out of consciousness. She tried to hear the voices that spoke to her, begging her to come back and stay alive. </p><p>There were sometimes bursts of pain and light, then darkness once again.</p><p>---</p><p>Yennefer sat on the edge of the bed, tracing her fingers across Ciri’s face, lingering at the scar on her cheek. She had been in a coma for two and a half days, clinging on so desperately to life. </p><p>There was so much blood. Too much. Any more and her daughter would have died.</p><p>Her hand brushed a few stray ashen strands of hair from Ciri’s face. </p><p>“Wake up, my darling.” </p><p>She was tired, her violet eyes weary with the nights spent changing bandages, reciting spells, injecting medicine to combat the poison flowing through her daughter’s veins. Geralt had urged her to sleep, then begged her to at least eat something. Yet, Yennefer refused. She would not rest until Ciri had awoken. </p><p>“Wake up,” She whispered. This was the third night spent sitting in bed, watching the rise and fall of her chest and waiting. Just waiting for a sign that she would open those emerald eyes again. </p><p>Yennefer found her own eyes closing for a moment, then she realized that someone had placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“Yen. At least drink something. Please.” </p><p>Geralt’s eyes shone in the darkness, his face etched with worry. With his other hand, he offered her a mug of tea, the steam rising, and smelling like lavender. </p><p>She looked up at him and slowly moved to accept his offering, giving a nod of thanks as he sat next to her on the bed. He looked haggard as well, the dark circles under his eyes revealing the stress of their endeavors to heal their daughter. </p><p>For two nights, they have watched her, waited for her to wake up. The amount of physical trauma her body had been through was enough to kill a mortal man two times over. Yet, Ciri was resilient. Her breaths had been labored the first night, but they noticed the second night that her breathing was getting steadier. </p><p>And now the third night, they tried to look for any sign that she would wake. </p><p>Yen found herself taking Geralt’s hand, yet both their eyes still gazed at Ciri’s sleeping form. </p><p>
  <i>Please.</i>
</p><p><i>Come back to us.</i><br/>
----</p><p>There was darkness.</p><p>Then a dream. </p><p>A dream that swirled and changed with the etchings of time and space. A dream where Ciri stood facing the mountains of Kaer Morhen, then the towering oak trees of Ellander, and finally the golden vineyards of Toussaint.</p><p>Home. All of those places were home. Not because of their nature, but because of who was with her. The two who she loved most in this dangerous, ever-changing world. </p><p>
  <i>Geralt.</i>
</p><p> <i>Yennefer.</i></p><p>
  <i>I’m coming.</i>
</p><p>---<br/>
The light shining through her eyes was painful at first. Yet slowly, she let herself take in the surroundings of her room. Of course, it was the guest bedroom of Corvo Bianco, illuminated by the morning sun.</p><p>She breathed in a steady breath, feeling the ache of her bandaged body, and looked at the two sleeping forms sitting with their backs against the wall. </p><p>Her heart swelled to the point where she felt like gasping. Gods. She loved them more than anything. </p><p>And when she saw the both of them stir and wake, she really did gasp quietly. Not in shock, nor in sadness, nor in pain. But in amazement and joy. </p><p>She had spent years without their warmth. And once again, Ciri was threatened with death and the thought of parting from their love once more. </p><p>Her mind flashed back to where she was alone in the desert, in the Tower of Swallow, and traveling between worlds.</p><p>But that was the past. And the past harbored ticking clocks, anger, and deep chasms of desolation. And now.</p><p>Now they were here. It was the three of them together once more. Liberated from the bindings of time, yet the threats of danger and death still loomed before their waking consciences. However, there were and always will be risks. </p><p>It was now that she was finally not alone. Emerald, violet, and gold were swirled together in a beautiful, vibrant union. As it should be.  </p><p>“I’m alive. I’m here,” Ciri whispered as they held her close.</p><p>“I’ll always come back to you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow my instagram for more witcher writings: @lilac.swallow </p><p>I hope you enjoyed. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>